


【佐鸣】练手

by AdaPerry



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaPerry/pseuds/AdaPerry
Summary: “如果佐助和我结婚，那么佐助会回木叶的多一些么？”佐助收拾行李的动作一顿，蹙了眉有些不忿地看向目光炯炯的鸣人：“…这是让我留在木叶的新方法？”而迎接他的是那个大男孩有些羞涩的笑：“不是啦……”“这是…让佐助和我结婚的附加条件而已！”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	【佐鸣】练手

**Author's Note:**

> R18注意。  
> cp：Sasuke/Naruto，斜线有意义。

——为什么？  
漩涡鸣人在被突然出现的宇智波佐助压在自己家床上时，心里也一直在想这个问题。

-

“你曾经不是说…”宇智波佐助的声音低沉，其中包含着让漩涡鸣人几乎眩晕的诱导气息，“…承担我的所有仇恨么。”

漩涡鸣人张了张嘴，声音沙哑却不难听出其中那满溢的活力：“——当然！佐助，你可以尽情把所有痛苦宣泄在我的身上…我会毫无怨言的统统接受的。”他尚还带着些稚气的脸庞写满了坚定。

“……”

眼前的少年不再是印象里那深刻的聒噪小孩。他愈发成熟，原本那吵吵闹闹的恼人性格也在时间的流逝中逐渐被磨平。身上的衣裳从上到下都是暖色系的，且应当是便宜却实在，虽说做工有些粗糙，但摸起来是比自己身上衣服软乎乎的多。

宇智波佐助暗了眸子，他掩盖了眼中的千百情绪，张了张嘴依旧是没能说出什么来。

不过这是很正常的，作为一个正统的宇智波，他更擅长用行动表达内心的想法。于是佐助阖眸，明明满身染着煞气，却俯下身来不能再温柔的细细亲吻鸣人的脸庞。

带着满腔复杂情愫。

鸣人如海一般的湛蓝眸眼睁大，他有些不适的偏了偏头，但并没有进一步抗拒佐助的行为。他蓬松的金发因为这举动晃了晃，正巧扫到了佐助挨在他耳边的清冷手掌。这个行为很明显的取悦了宇智波佐助，他弯了眉，于是那张绝世的颜上露出了几分柔和的笑。

鸣人看呆了。

没办法，他总是能被自己这挚友的容貌给迷惑住。漩涡鸣人温热的掌心去触碰身上人的脸侧——宇智波佐助发誓他能够感受到鸣人的手在微微颤抖。

于是宇智波佐助侧过头，亲亲在他掌心落下一吻。  
鸣人的手脆弱的抖了一抖。

-

紧接着佐助修长的手指轻轻拉开鸣人橙色的外套，露出里面隐隐若现的网衣。鸣人挺起身，有些慌乱的喊了一声“佐助”——被喊的那个人再次亲吻鸣人的脸颊，赋予了对方安抚的气息。

“鸣人。”佐助的手隔着网衣从锁骨划到他暂且还不明显的胸肌上，此刻那片皮肤正因为主人的紧张而颤抖着，他叹息，尽量安抚着挚友敏感的神经，“别怕。”

“佐助……”鸣人再次叫起来，也许是终于意识到什么了，他的声音罕见的染上些慌乱，“我觉得朋友不应该做这些事嘚吧哟！”

“……”佐助顿了顿，而后视线不闪不避对上鸣人的双眸。

“好，那么做这种事前我先重复一遍。”宇智波佐助的表情十分认真，“鸣人，我不会对其他人做这样的事…对于我来说，你是特殊的。所以，如果你实在不愿意…我并不会强求。”

“……”

鸣人脸色复杂的看着他，在小段的沉默后，他深吸口气，手勾上了佐助的脖颈。黑发人瞪大自己上挑的眸子，而后放松下来再次亲吻身下人的脸颊。他的手不停着顺着领口向下，比鸣人体温凉一些的指腹挑逗乳尖，在逼出鸣人一连串低吟后才继续下滑，直到停留在阴茎的地方。

下一秒，鸣人的衣服被利索的脱掉了。虽说天气不冷，但身体突然暴露在空气中的感觉实属不适，他抖了抖，不由自主地贴佐助近了一些——佐助扯过身旁的薄被，给面色羞得通红的两人降了些羞耻度。

“鸣人……”

他轻轻低吟，手指从顶端一直下滑，在接触中引起鸣人身体的一阵战栗。鸣人的喉咙里发出几丝压抑的轻哼——哪怕是同意了佐助做这种事情，身体也因为过度的羞耻而紧绷着。他脸囧的通红，手慌慌张张不知道往哪放。快感一窜接着一窜，从尾椎直升脑顶。

而接下来佐助的动作几乎要把他给刺激的射出来。鸣人瞪大眼，眼睁睁的看着佐助俯身，舔上了手中那敏感的阴茎——温软的触感几乎一瞬间把他刺激的连脚趾都蜷缩起来，鸣人不由自主地试图合拢腿，却只能轻轻触到佐助毛茸茸的乱发。

“佐、佐助！”鸣人还是轻轻动了动，声音羞耻的几乎染上了些哭腔，“别这样！嗯…很，很羞耻啊……”天知道他漩涡鸣人有生之年居然会看到自己的同性挚友给自己口！这简直不是一个正常的少年能想象出来的了！

于是他听到宇智波佐助笑了一声。

鸣人还没来得及想这笑声有什么意思，就被佐助的吸允打断了思路。佐助温暖的口腔包裹住鸣人阴茎顶部，舌面的粗糙颗粒扫过男性过于敏感的器官。鸣人不由自主地抓住佐助的头发，用尽了几乎所有意志力才不让自己在佐助的口腔里轻轻插动。

“不要这样，佐助…！”鸣人又一次发话，浑身因为身体和心理上的刺激爽的燥热起来。佐助没理他，用自己的舌尖去尽力挑逗着鸣人的顶部。

“嗯…嗯唔——！”

鸣人实在忍不住了，眼前一片空白后便看见佐助没有抱怨地把精液吐在他的阴茎上。他羞得落下泪来，眼前却又看到佐助覆到他胸前，吸允着鸣人的乳头。

“佐——佐助——！”鸣人是真的没想过即使被吸吮乳头都能产生快感，手放在佐助的头上想要推开他，却在下一秒浑身一怔。他感觉到后穴有一根手指正在就着精液试着插入进去，不由得害怕的颤抖起来，“等一下…！这种地方真的可以吗？佐助？实、实在不行我也给你口就好了，那种地方假如……”

“放松，鸣人。”宇智波佐助放过被蹂躏的有些发肿的乳头，再一次耐心的安慰因为害怕而发抖的挚友。手上动作却不停，任劳任怨地开拓起那处没有任何人所进过的秘地。

鸣人咽了口唾沫，刚想放松就又被突如其来的快感激的险些叫出声来。宇智波佐助像是发现在那一块地方鸣人的反应格外大，他用手指去磨蹭那块软肉，果不其然听见鸣人带着哭腔的呻吟。

“佐助——！别、别这样！”

宇智波佐助看着他，而后用吻堵住了他的嘴。鸣人被迫接受着亲吻，也不由自主地放松下来——

然后，佐助的指尖闪了些许的电光。

“嗯——！？”

鸣人一个激灵，细微痛楚转化为过度的快感，已经射过的阴茎再一次立起来，从上面的小孔往外冒着前列腺液。宇智波佐助感到手中的肠道开始轻微蠕动起来，热情的迎接着外来的侵略者。他深吸口气，解下腰带，对准了鸣人的后穴。

鸣人轻轻阖上了眸子，生理泪水从眼角滴落。

而下一秒肿胀的感觉从下体传来。虽说因为前戏做的好并没有太痛，但佐助的那地方也太大了…鸣人不适的闷哼一声，在头部缓慢碾过前列腺时身体不由自主的发颤。佐助停在前列腺一会儿，在鸣人以为可以了的时候猛地挺腰进入。

“呀啊————！！”

鸣人不受控制地尖叫出声。他的腰向后拱起，而后又孤单的回到床上。佐助将鸣人从床上拉起来，把人抱在怀里的同时下身猛烈的撞击着。鸣人所有话语被搅得七荤八素，只能因为过度的快感而在佐助怀里不停落泪。

“佐助…！太、太快了——！！”

鸣人的嗓音带着少年独有的沙哑，脸因为情色而覆上层艳红。他的眼角被过于强烈的快感染了色，眼泪与没来得及咽下的唾沫把自己清秀的脸颊搞的一团糟。黑发青年没管他的叫声，而是轻轻抬手念叨了句什么。鸣人没听清，但随着“呯”的一声闷响，当他看见眼前站着的挚友，脑袋都被这种骚操作搅和乱了。

于是接下来就是这样的场面。

鸣人嘴中被佐助影分身的阴茎堵住，手被佐助本人用护额绑在背后，同时后穴里还夹着个不停抽插的肉棒。他立起来的阴茎还差临门一脚就能够再次射精，但就像是心有灵犀似的，没有人帮他抚弄阴茎——哪怕是佐助都故意不去摩擦鸣人的敏感点。

“唔…呜呃……”

鸣人嘴中的精液被影分身顶入了深处。他咳嗽着，还没等回过神来被佐助保持着插入的情况下翻了身，这才红着眼看向还在进行活塞运动的挚友：

“佐…佐助，别这样……”

“嗯？”佐助漫不经心的哼了一声。漩涡鸣人几乎要气的使出个螺旋丸了——之前那么温柔的举动在这里就原形毕露了啊崽种！虽说这么想着但他也不敢说出来，还是抽泣着催促了一下：

“别，别这样……深一点……”

“你难道不应该说一些更能讨好我的话么？”

鸣人身子一僵，不可思议的看着佐助。宇智波佐助的笑容显得有些凉薄，不过鸣人并没有在意这一点，他几乎因为羞耻而颤抖起来。他看着佐助，像是在酝酿什么似的，这才努力挺身——还是佐助帮着托了他一把才成功——俯身到佐助旁边，声音因为情欲而沙哑：

“——大天才，满足我吧。”

宇智波佐助一瞬间没有把持住。他猛地挺身，摁着鸣人的头来了个深吻。鸣人浑身因为绝顶而颤抖起来，下一秒阴茎再一次喷出精液。佐助将鸣人所有的呻吟堵在嘴里，下身在抽插的最后猛地挺入最深处，而后将微凉的精液射入内部。

鸣人浑身泛着情欲的燥热。他看向佐助，刚想抱怨些什么，却迎面对上佐助温柔的笑容。

鸣人突然什么都说不出来了。

-

“如果佐助和我结婚，那么佐助会回木叶的多一些么？”

佐助收拾行李的动作一顿，蹙了眉有些不忿地看向目光炯炯的鸣人：“…这是让我留在木叶的新方法？”

而迎接他的是那个大男孩有些羞涩的笑：  
“不是啦……”

“这是…让佐助和我结婚的附加条件而已！”


End file.
